


Date Night by sekaiseifuku [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Date Night by sekaiseifuku read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Hokuto enjoys a night in with her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night by sekaiseifuku [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Date Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759369) by [sekaiseifuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/pseuds/sekaiseifuku). 



  
**Title** : Date Night  
 **Author** : sekaiseifuku  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Tokyo Babylon  
 **Character** : Hokuto/Caberet Girl  
 **Rating** : General audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Hokuto enjoys a night in with her girlfriend.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2759369)  
**Length** 0:11:01  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Date%20Night%20by%20sekaiseifuku.mp3.zip)


End file.
